


First Touch

by draculard



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Post-TLJ Canon Divergence, Pre-Relationship, Treat, resistance!Hux, touch starved hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28945836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draculard/pseuds/draculard
Summary: No, Hux absolutely doesnothave a crush on the Resistance's hottest pilot.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Armitage Hux
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40
Collections: Hoelidays Gift Exchange 2021





	First Touch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UtopiaPlanitia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UtopiaPlanitia/gifts).



Hux looked good like this, Poe thought — hair soft and washed free of product, wearing nondescript civilian clothes instead of an uptight First Order uniform, and (most importantly) trapped with his back against the wall, Poe’s arms boxing him in, and an arch expression of irritation on his face.

“Come again?” asked Poe innocently.

“I said _no_ ,” Hux snapped. 

“No, you _don’t_ think I’m the cutest pilot in the Resistance?” Poe asked. “Just to clarify.”

“I don’t think _any_ Resistance pilots are—” Hux’s face worked as he wrestled with the word Poe had thrust upon him. “— _cute_ ,” he said finally, biting the word out with venom.

“So that blush of yours is caused by what, indigestion?” Poe said smugly. He inched his palms a little closer to Hux’s shoulders, not quite touching him, and watched the splash of color over Hux’s cheeks intensify. But Hux was no shy, blushing maiden; just as Poe was really starting to smirk, he saw Hux’s jaw tighten and a hard spark of fire enter his eyes. 

A moment later, one very bony knee hit Poe in the chest, pushing him back a few inches. Before he could regain his balance, Hux’s boot was planted on his stomach, and every pound of his scrawny weight was funneled into an almighty kick.

And then Poe was on his back, staring up at the jungle canopy of Ajan Kloss. 

“See,” he said breathlessly, lifting one finger in a vindicated gesture. “You just initiated _touch_. That’s what people do when they have crushes on roguishly handsome pilots.”

He heard a withering sound of disapproval from Hux’s general direction and then, to his surprise, felt long fingers wrap around his raised hand. Hux pulled him to his feet none-too-gently, a scowl on his face the entire time to make sure Poe knew he wasn’t doing it because he liked him.

...although why else he would be doing it, Poe couldn’t say.

“Stop _smiling_ at me,” Hux groused. "Helping you off the ground is no indicator of pro-Resistance camaraderie. I simply don't want your uniform getting dirty."

Poe swallowed his smile and lowered his chin, giving Hux wide, innocent eyes. He tightened his grip on Hux’s wrist and watched the now-familiar blush spark back to life.

“You haven’t let go of my hand,” said Poe with mock seriousness.

Hux wrenched his hand out of Poe’s grip with a strangled sound of horror.

“Careful, now! I’m starting to think you _like_ me!” Poe called, the smile returning with a vengeance as Hux stormed away. 


End file.
